everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayden Huntsman
|log = }} Hayden Huntsman is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the 12th Huntsman from the fairytale The Twelve Huntsmen, and a student at Ever After High. She is on the Rebels side in the destiny conflict, believing that beasts and animals alike deserve a second chance at life. She refuses to kill or hurt animals and people. She is a maiden who is supposedly disguised as a Huntsman but sees the true beauty of nature. At first she wanted her destiny but later became infused with the heap of the forest. Hayden is very talented in inventing anything that has the need for survival with scarce materials, even if it is for shopping. Portrayal In English, Hayden Huntsman is portrayed by Julie Maddalen Kliewer. Character Personality Although not much is known about Hayden, it seems that she will not stand for animal cruelty and abandonment. She can tend to be quite dynamic with her decisions as well as actions when it comes to this. She is driving for all evil creatures to at least show some good so they could be spared. Hayden only sees the good in people, which can lead to trouble if she doesn't study them more in depth, but she trusts her decisions anyway. Appearance Hayden's rich, ash brown hair is half shaved and tightly braided to the left side of her face. She has tan skin and hazel eyes. She is taller than most of her friends. She is not too fond of wearing skirts, so she usually wears shorts. Interests Hayden loves nature and cares for every life in the forest. Her hidden talents include talking with animals and having a green thumb for plants. Her athletic ability is shown when she climbs rocks. She usually trains around in the mountains after school or when there is a special event during school. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her father, Hunsun Huntsman, is the 12th Huntsman, meaning she is the youngest of her cousins. She has eleven older siblings, three of them going to Ever After High. Hunter Huntsman is her cousin, who she considers her favorite one.Forest and Nurture Friends It is noted that she is friends who are up for the cause being, Pierina Pann and Auspicious Midas. Rosabella Beauty and Darling Charming seem to be behind Hayden for her cause too. Allura Enchanting seems to be closer to Hayden. Hayden loves Melody Piper and always invites her to DJ at parties. Arvia Starkey is a good friend to her as well. Pet Hayden has a pet flying squirrel named Adoria. She adopted a red chick and named her Flair. Romance Hayden has a secret crush on Chase Hood. Revealed back at the Dark Forest, a boy used to have a crush on her. Timeline * July 10, 2015: Creator request trademark for Hayden Huntsman. * Mid July 2015: Hayden makes her diary debut in [[Allura Enchanting's diary|Allura's 'Signature - Royals' ''diary]].'' * July 28, 2015: Hayden Huntsman's profile art is revealed. * December 16, 2015: Hayden Huntsman makes her book debut in "Forest and Nuture". Notes * At first, Hayden design was drastically different. She was going to have wavy, blonde hair and bright amber-orange eyes and her color scheme was going to be beiges and browns. Then the creator wanted her to resemble nature and give her more of an edgy look with her hair. * Her signature flower is the orchid. * Her personality resembles that of Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella. Gallery DG Hayden Huntsman.png References Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Twelve Huntsmen Category:Characters